Un Voldie à Disneyland Paris
by Elehyn
Summary: COMPLETE. Compagnon de HP à la recherche de la laitue perdue. Trahi par son sens de l’orientation aiguë, Voldemort se retrouve à Disneyland Paris au lieu de Durmstrang. Vatil résister à la tentation d’essayer de prendre le train des mineurs?
1. C'était pourtant bien à gauche

UN VOLDIE A DISNEYLAND PARIS 

**Disclaimer**** : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne reçois pas d'argent pour écrire cette potterfiction. J'emprunte juste le contexte littéraire des sublimes romans de J. K. Rowling.**

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Compagnon de « Harry Potter à la recherche de la laitue perdue ». Cette histoire peut être indépendante mais pour une meilleure compréhension (au moins pour la psychologie des personnages ^^), il vaut mieux l'avoir lu. 

Des personnages comme Goyle (le père de l'étudiant) et McNair sont intégrés à l'histoire car celle-ci se passe avant la « laitue perdue », vers la 6ème année d'Harry à peu près.

**Sommaire**** : Trahi par son sens de l'orientation aiguë, Voldemort se retrouve à Disneyland Paris au lieu de Durmstrang. Va-t-il résister à la tentation d'essayer de prendre le train des mineurs ? ^^**

**Petites indications**** : **J'utilise les noms originaux donc Severus Rogue = Severus Snape, Voldemort ou Tom Marvollo Riddle (Tom Elvis Jedusor). 

Par contre, Queudver reste Queudver ou Peter Pettigrow.

Chapitre 1 : C'était pourtant bien à gauche 

Voldemort monta sur son Nimbus 1926 et s'envola dans les airs, ou plutôt, tenta de le faire.

« Queudver ! Queudver ! » hurla-t-il.

« J'arrive maître » répondit son fidèle.

L'animagus se précipita sur le pas de la porte et se retrouva face à face avec un visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un serpent.

« Oui maître ? » demanda Peter Pettigrow, une boule de pâte à pain à la main.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Queudver ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, sarcastique.

« Euh… Non, je ne vois pas, je suis en train de préparer notre pain, j'ai bien suivi la recette maître… »

« Mais non misérable ! Tu ne vois pas que je suis sur un balai !»

« Oh oui ! Merveilleux maître. Vous avez réussi à lever la jambe sans vous bloquer le dos, c'est aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ».

Queudver roulait par terre, se tordant de douleur. Il le savait pourtant. Il savait que Voldemort était susceptible et qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner une quelconque référence à son âge avancé ou une certaine déficience, rénale par exemple. Lorsque le sort s'interrompit, l'animagus se releva et haleta, « Oui maître, vous voulez peut-être que je fasse quelque chose pour vous. Vous savez que ce sera un grand honneur pour moi ».

« Voilà qui est mieux mon Queudver » sourit Voldemort largement. Mais son sourire s'estompa rapidement quand le fidèle éclata de rire. « Tu te moques misérable ? » 

« Ah ah, oh oh non m-maître hi, hi, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh ».

Voldemort était furieux. Non seulement son balai n'avançait pas mais en plus son serviteur lui faisait douloureusement se rappeler que la veille, il avait perdu une de ses dents ce qui faisait qu'il lui en restait désormais deux, sur le devant. 

« Oh non maître, je ne me moquais pas de vous, bien sûr, » reprit vivement Peter lorsque le sortilège endoloris fût terminé. 

« Es-tu sûr Queudver ? »

« Oh oui maître, vous savez bien que vous êtes euhhh, que euhhh, vous êtes très beau ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai » s'exclama Voldemort en souriant.

'On dirait un lapin comme ça'.

Queudver toussota pour masquer son rire et reprit, « Qu'y a-t-il mon maître ?

« Tu ne vois rien d'anormal ? » demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Queudver détailla la peau écaillée, les yeux rouges, la face aplati sans réelles pommettes et le teint étrangement pale puis la silhouette longiligne, voire osseuse et répondit, « Non maître, vous êtes peut-être un peu plus éclatant que d'habitude et… »

« Je sais, je sais Queudver. Une beauté pareille ne peut pas se cacher même si je le voulais mais ce n'est pas de cela que je suis en train de te parler. Je suis en train de voler misérable ! »

« Oui maître. Vous avez fière allure sur un balai ».

« Tu le fais exprès ou quoi. Je vole Queudver, je vole ! »

« Vous avez peut-être regardé un peu trop Titanicaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh ».

« Tu es stupide ou quoi ? … Euh oui, tu es stupide… mais tu vois bien que je suis en plein vole à l'heure qu'il est et que j'arrive toujours à te parler ! »

« Waouhhh maître, vous êtes vraiment un puissant sorcier. Vous avez peut-être le don d'ubiquité ! »

Voldemort ferma les yeux et se força à rester zen. Comme le disait la cassette, il fallait faire le vide dans son esprit – 'C'est pour ça que Queudver est si calme' se dit Tom Riddle, sarcastiquement – et écouter sa sève faire glouglou dans ses branches.

Il rouvrit les yeux et dit, « Mon balai est trop lent, il n'avance plus. Il m'en faut un autre, tu comprends ! Maintenant va me chercher le tien et je pourrais enfin m'envoler pour Durmstrang ».

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avance pas ce balai. Il est peut-être trop vieux » dit Peter, stupidement.

Voldemort pinça les lèvres et répondit, « Il a mon âge Queudver !»

« Oui, c'est ce que je disais-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ».

Peter Pettigrow se releva tant bien que mal, les membres tremblants et alla chercher le balai qu'il n'utilisait plus. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort fulminait de ne pas pouvoir transplaner. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, il s'était retrouvé sur un plateau de tournage de Mars Attacks 2. Ca avait été horrible. Ses mangemorts l'avaient donc supplier de prendre un balai, cette fois-ci pour rendre une petite visite amicale à Karkaroff.

« Voici maître. C'est une comète 190. Faites attention à vous » dit le fidèle en arrivant avec le balai.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Queudver, je saurais me débrouiller tout seul » ricana le mage noir.

C'est ainsi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit son envol, son unique cheveu et la robe au vent, découvrant un string en dentelle mauve avec des pompons roses, se tournant en direction de l'Est et se retrouva à faire route vers le Sud.

****************************************

Dans le camps des mangemorts 

« Vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance » demanda Lucius Malfoy, très inquiet.

Severus Snape se mordit la lèvre, indécis.

Rodolphus Lestrange mordit dans une part de pizza sans écouter autre chose que le son de la pâte qui croustillait.

« Tout ce que vous voulez qu'il se trompe de chemin ! » s'exclama Avery en regardant Nott du coin de l'œil.

« Que proposez-vous ? » demanda Malfoy, réellement très angoissé.

« 10 gallions pour la planète Saturne » dit Nott.

Avery sourit, « Je tiens et moi, je dis… »

« Mais non ! » rugit Lucius. « Je vous demande ce que vous proposez pour aider notre maître. A tous les coups, il va se perdre. Il a beau dire qu'il a un sens de l'orientation inné et irréprochable, on sait tous ce qu'il en est réellement. »

Severus acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis dit « Pour l'instant, c'est trop tard pour l'accompagner, il est déjà parti mais si on a pas de nouvelle de lui dans les 24 heures, on va le chercher. »

« Et comment on va le retrouver ? » demanda McNair. « On n'a pas le plus petit indice. Il peut être n'importe où ».

« Je le savais, je le savais qu'on aurait pas du le laisser partir seul ! » s'exclama Lucius.

« Oui moi aussi » dit Severus. « Mais vous avez bien vu sa réaction lorsque nous lui avons proposez notre aide. C'était pire que lorsque nous voulions apportez notre contribution aux chansons qui nous on fait connaître. Il a toujours voulu le faire lui-même. On a vu le résultat ! »

« Moi j'aimais bien 'Plus sexy que Ducky' » dit Crabbe lentement.

« Ou 'Puppy Dog Eyes 81' » répliqua Goyle.

Les autres mangemorts les regardèrent avec aberration. 

« Moi je préfère quand Lulu nous chante 'La Maccarena' ! Hein Lulu ? » le taquina Avery.

Lucius sourit et commença à remuer du bassin mais s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, pas maintenant, » dit le blond. « Il faut d'abord s'inquiéter de notre maître ».

« Bon, pour savoir où il est – s'il n'arrive pas à sa destination initiale ce qui est plus que certain – nous pourrons le voir dans les journaux. En général, il n'est pas très discret » dit Severus, en se passant un main dans ses beaux cheveux gras.

« J'espère qu'il ne va pas hurler à la mort à la nuit tombée parce que les voisins s'étaient plaint la dernière fois » s'exclama Nott.

« Non, c'est bon, il a son Ducky et sa veilleuse. J'y ai pris soin. C'est moi qui ai fait sa valise » répliqua Queudver.

« Bon, pour sa peur du noir, alors c'est bon » murmura Lucius.

« On lui donne 24 heures ! Pas une de plus ! » menaça Severus. « On ne fera pas comme la dernière fois… et même celle d'avant où on l'a complètement oublié et il a fait Paris-Londres, Londres-Paris, 50 fois consécutives en Eurostar. Ou lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé en pèlerinage à Lourdes alors qu'on le croyait aux toilettes – il faut dire que 10 jours, ça faisait long ».

Les mangemorts acquiescèrent sérieusement, même Rodolphus qui gardait sa pizza à la bouche et ils se séparèrent.

*********************************************

« Maieuhhh, c'était pourtant bien à gauche que je devais tourner alors pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de neige » se dit Voldemort en volant au dessus des champs verdoyants.

Il avait passé quelques bâtiments et maisons qui ressemblaient beaucoup à des villes mais là, il se trouvait plutôt dans un paysage campagnard. 

« Mais il y a aussi des habitations… » se murmura le mage noir. « C'est tout de même bizarre, je ne me serais quand même pas trompé… Non, en ce qui concerne les directions et trajets, je suis plutôt doué ».

Voldemort parcouru les airs aussi rapidement que le lui permettait son balai et se tortilla dessus.

« Bon sang, ce balai me rentre dans l'c… Oohhh ».

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit des yeux ronds lorsqu'il vit se profiler devant lui un petit château dont les alentours avaient l'air très vivant.

« Je ne me souvenais pas que Durmstrang était rose ! Et ils ont changé de nom. Peut-être que Karkaroff croyait me tromper en faisant ça mais non, j'arrive misérable. Tu vas payer cher ta trahison ».

Le mage noir secoua la tête en jubilant. C'était un habile subterfuge de la part de son ex-mangemort pour disparaître mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien plus malin que lui… et bien plus malin que les autres.

Une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux rouges, Voldemort survola la distance qui le séparait de l'école du traître dont il voulait la peau et passant un écriteau lumineux, il ricana.

« Disneyland Paris » lut-il avec dédain et malveillance. « Vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

'J'arrive misérable, j'arrive…'

*********************************************

Et voilà, vous n'avez pas eu longtemps à attendre pour une autre histoire tout aussi… spéciale. ^^ Théoriquement, elle n'aurait pas dû voir le jour et c'était encore une fois, initialement, prévu en une one-shot mais j'ai vu que c'était impossible (tout au moins pour moi ^^) donc mon histoire se retrouve *encore* en une fic à plusieurs chapitres.

Par contre, je ne sais pas quand j'updaterais pour les prochains chapitres. Je ne veux pas me précipiter et j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours donc peut-être… patience.^^

Bisous à tous.


	2. Durmstrangland

Kikoo, c'est re-moi.^^ Ze m'excuse de ne pas avoir updaté avant mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, non seulement au niveau de l'inspiration mais aussi au niveau temps parce que j'avais plein d'autres fics également. J'en ai terminé certaine donc là, ça va mieux. Lulu-Cyfair : Mici Miss. Je suis contente que tu aimes leur retour.^^ Kalika : Bah, il est bien Voldie comme ça.^^ L'est plus sympathique.^^ Flora : Mici. Désolée encore pour le temps que j'ai mis. Pomfresh : Tu es géniale Pomy. Je t'adore. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'updater mais ça m'embêtait quand même de laisser ma fic sans aucun chapitre supplémentaire depuis un mois (même si je savais que ça serait plus long que pour la laitue vu que j'avais beaucoup plus de fics en cours). Forty-times : Merci. C'est clair que c'est spécial mais d'un côté, je suis spécial donc ça va bien avoir moi. Lol. Et puis, j'aime bien lâcher mon côté foldingue avec cette fic.^^ Maelle : Bah disons que pour La laitue, l'humour était plus facile à trouver. Il peut aussi y avoir des situations cocasses avec celle-ci mais moins à mon sens et différent tout en retrouvant des similitudes. Pour moi, ça sera plus dur à trouver mais bon… Cédric_Potter : Le vrai Voldie, je ne l'imagine pas non pus comme ça mais j'aime bien le parodier. Au début, j'ai écrit La laitue perdue qui est la suite de celle-ci, à cause (ou plutôt grâce à) d'un délire avec quelqu'un. Et j'ai créé un Voldie complètement dingue, aussi attaché à son apparence physique qu'à son caneton en peluche.^^ Je l'aime mieux ainsi que dans les livres de JKR.^^ Saaeliel : Mais non ma pauvre, n'attend po pour rien ! Et le transplanage alors ! L'as-tu oubli ? Mais non, ne pleure pas. Il y passera pour revenir… enfin presque.^^ Tu pourras l'avoir après sa mission vala.^^ Véga : Vala la suite. ^^ Désolée pour le mois sans update. Moi, j'aime aussi bien le triste que le drôle, etc… du moment que c'est un slash avec les couples que je préfère. Lol. On se demandera pourquoi j'écris cette fic alors.^^ Arcadiane : Vanner Sev ? Vi c'est très dur Arca, t'imagine pas.^^ Du coup, j'ai du me rattraper sur celui-là.^^ Pour me faire pardonner au moins.^^ Il lit la fic.^^ Et m'a interdit de chocolat.^^ Miya Black : Maieuh non, je l'interromps pas à chaque fois Lulu pour sa macarena. Dans La laitue, à la fin, il l'a faite. Un détraqueur est venu lui disant d'y aller mollo ok mais il l'a faite coumême.^^ La Renarde : Mici. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Dark Jezebel : Oui je suis méchante mais c'est tellement bon.^^ Et je ne suis pas au CFLM pour rien.^^ Et t'aime bien aussi, tu es aussi sadique que moi.^^ Henna-Himitsu : Quel massacre ?^^ Bah, le fait que tu n'es jamais vu ça est plutôt un compliment je trouve. Ca veut au moins dire que ma fic est originale.^^ Rowan : Moi je sors de l'asile d'où la fic. Lol. Loly Malfoy : Merci pour les encouragements. A voir comment je décris les dessous de Voldie et donc que je les imagine, j'en ai besoin.^^ Kissous à tous et bonne lecture. Rappel : 'Puppy Dog Eyes' = 'Yeux de Chien battu' en Anglais. 

Ducky pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu 'La laitue perdue' est le caneton en peluche de Voldie. Il adore cette peluche et vaut mieux pas essayer de la lui retirer.^^

Chapitre 2 : Durmstrangland  

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » gémissait Voldemort en voyant des enfants de tout âge, non vêtus des uniformes de l'école Durmstrang et des adultes aussi qui montraient la même excitation que leur progéniture. « Et regardez-moi cette architecture ? Et ces drôles d'œuvres d'art ? On dirait plus un centre d'attraction qu'autre chose ! Pfff. Mais où va le monde ! »

« Regarde maman » dit un enfant en montrant l'homme à face de serpent du doigt. « On dirait un extra-terrestre. Tu crois qu'il a joué dans quel film ? »

« On ne montre pas les gens du doigt mon chéri, je te l'ai déjà dit. Ce n'est pas poli ».

« Oui maman mais tu crois qu'il a joué dans quel film ? »

« Je ne sais pas mon cœur mais tu peux aller lui demander un autographe si tu veux ».

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama le petit garçon en sautillant sur place. 

Sa mère l'entraîna vers Voldemort et lui dit, « Excusez-moi monsieur ? »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était en train de regarder une petite fille qui pleurait à quelques mètres à cause de lui, se retourna vers la femme qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Mon fils voudrait un autographe s'il vous plait » demanda-t-elle.

« Oh mais bien sûr » répondit le mage noir, aux anges. « Un Fan ! C'est pour quel titre ? Tout l'album ? »

« De quoi parle-t-il maman ? » demanda le garçonnet.

« Et bien… euh… »

« C'est pour notre groupe que tu veux un autographe, miniature » dit Voldemort en regardant l'enfant. 

« Miniature ?… » répéta la mère, stupéfaite.

« Voldie et les mangemorts ! Un énorme succès surtout avec 'Si tu m'épiles pas, j'te lance Avada', 'Puppy dog eyes 81', ou 'Plus sexy que Ducky' ou encore 'Ma baguette est plus longue que la tienne' et…

« Mangemorts ?… Ma baguette est plus longue que la tienne ?… Viens-là mon chéri, on s'en va » dit la femme précipitamment.

Voldemort rougit en se tordant les mains d'embarras, « Où vous voulez qu'on aille Mame ? On ne s'est pas encore présenté. Je veux bien que vous m'appeliez chéri mais… H ! Où allez-vous ? Hé, revenez ! Pfff… Toutes les mêmes ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprit son chemin et rencontra tout à coup un petit attroupement près d'une des boutiques de 'Main street'. Il se glissait dans cette foule quand il sentit une main lui attraper le bras. 

« Voilà, nous en avons un ! » s'exclama un homme qui tenait toujours son bras.

Une maquilleuse vint tout de suite lui poudrer le visage et Voldemort se laissa faire comme un bienheureux. 

« Si vous avez aussi un peu de crème pour peau sèche... » dit-il. « Multi-vitaminée mais surtout pas à l'huile de germe blé parce que j'y suis allergique. Ca me donne un visage blafard et tiré. On en croirait presque le visage d'un serpent.

L'homme qui lui tenait toujours le bras le fixa un moment, bouche bée, son interlocuteur qui avait un teint blafard et les traits tirés naturellement mais reprit très vite ses esprits. Il s'écria, « Une photo ! Vite ! Où est le photographe ? » Puis, se tournant vers le mage noir, il lui dit, « C'est pour notre pub internationale. On espère que ça fera le tour des pays Européens ».

Tom Riddle sentit quelque chose lui caresser la tête, sûrement quelqu'un qui le coiffait en faisant certainement une belle anglaise à son cheveu unique. 

« Souriez » ordonna le photographe tandis que le flash retentissait. « Voilà, vous pouvez y aller ».

Voldemort continuait de sourire tout en entrant dans l'un des magasins qui bordaient la rue. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu sa photo dans le journal autrement que pour son avis de recherche publié par le ministère. 

« Héhé, je savais que notre groupe n'était pas mort ! »

****************************************

Dans le camp des mangemorts 

« Ca y est l ! Ca fait 24 heures » dit Lucius Malfoy. « Il faut aller le chercher ! »

« Le maître est peut-être déjà arrivé à Durmstrang qui sait !? » s'exclama Rodolphus Lestrange en ouvrant une boite de pizza.

« Moi ! » dit Avery. « Moi je le sais ! J'ai envoyé des signaux de fumée à Karkaroff pour le lui demander et il m'a répondu que non. Puis, il a plié bagage et est parti, une fois de plus !»

« Ou alors, peut-être qu'il y a eu une tempête de neige qui l'a retard ? » suggéra Nott.

« Non. Ils ont un temps particulièrement clément cet année, » répondit Avery. « J'en ai discuté avec Karkaroff avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite. Et je peux vous attester qu'avec le feu qu'il avait, le bois était sec donc… Pas de tempête de neige ! »

« Peut-être qu'il est… qu'il est euh… rester coincé dans la lunettes des toilettes ! Vous vous souvenez, ça lui est arrivé en mars 1978 et on a pu l'y en sortir qu'en avril 79».

« Il nous en a voulu pour ça » acquiesça Lestrange.

« On l'a payé cher » rajouta McNair.

« Ou alors, il s'est perdu tout court !» dit Lucius.

« Je te parie… » commença Nott tandis qu'Avery commençait à se frotter les mains, l'air excité. « … qu'il est allé au 'paradis de Ducky' l'air de rien. Je sais bien qu'il ne peut pas se retenir très longtemps d'aller voir leurs nouveaux accessoires. Il était hystérique quand il a découvert la nouvelle panoplie de survie pour absence du caneton quand Ducky doit passer à la machine et qu'il ne l'a plus. »

Les yeux d'Avery s'étaient rétrécis en une fente sombre, pétillante de malice.

« Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? » murmura Lucius pour la centième fois au moins.

Un _crack_ sonore retentit dans la pièce et Severus Snape fit son apparition. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers leur groupe et jeta sur la table le journal ouvert qu'il tenait à la main.

« On l'a retrouv ! »

« Lucius laissa échapper un « Ouf » soulagé et regarda la première page du journal où en gros, s'étalait le visage plat et pâle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il toussota, une fois, puis deux, le corps tressautant incontrôlablement. 

Severus le regarda en toussotant lui aussi mais quand Nott et Avery virent la photo, ils éclatèrent de rire ce qui libéra également le fou rire de Lucius, de Severus et des autres mangemorts qui roulaient par terre à présent. 

Lord Voldemort souriait de toutes les deux dents qui lui restaient, ses yeux rouges pétillants de fierté, les joues légèrement roses. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, quelqu'un lui avait mis un nœud rose sur la tête et un passant derrière avait relevé son index et son majeur au dessus de son crâne faisant un V. Il avait tout l'air d'un lapin.

« Il lui manque plus que la carotte » s'étouffa Severus de rire.

« On va lui présenté le 'Paradis de Bunny' la prochaine fois » s'esclaffa Lucius, les larmes aux yeux.

« Il faudrait quand même lui dire… » commença Lestrange.

« Oh non ! » coupa Nott. « Sinon, c'est moins drôle ! »

« … un jour ! » finit Rodolphus, plié en deux.

Ils ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire et accrochèrent la photo avec les autres sur leur tableau des plus grandes hontes qu'ils avaient eus dans leur carrière. L'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres en couvrait les 9/10ème.

*************************************************

Voldemort s'arrêta de marcher pendant cinq minutes et s'assit sur un banc. Il avait les oreilles qui sifflaient. Cela lui arrivait très souvent depuis de longues années et il s'en demandait bien la raison. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur. Il était bien trop puissant pour que cela l'effraie. Il serra un peu plus son Ducky dans ses bras, soupira et se releva pour aller en direction de la maison des poupées. 

*************************************************

« Et vous ne croyez pas que le ministère va voir sa photo en première page ? » demanda Nott, incrédule.

« Non ! » s'exclamèrent Lucius et Severus d'une même voix.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Avery tout aussi étonné.

« Et bien, ils ne lisent pas les journaux moldus ! » dit Lucius sarcastique.

« Et Dumbledore ? » questionna Nott en se tournant vers Severus. « Lui, il doit bien lire les journaux moldus ? »

« Oui, » répondit Severus étirant légèrement son corps magnifiquement sexy. « Mais le Maître peut facilement passer – à ce que j'ai lu de ce parc d'attraction – pour une de ses égéries. De plus qui pourrait penser que *_Vous-savez-qui*_ irait dans une sorte de fête foraine moldue… Et puis, en ce moment, Dumbledore a quelques problèmes avec Maugrey Fol Œil. Un homme a porté plainte contre Fol Œil parce que celui-ci a lancé quelques sorts sur sa femme. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Avery. « Qu'avait-elle fait ? »

« Elle s'appelle Madame Endo Lory ! »

« Ah ! »

« Il n'avait pas déjà eu un problème avec une certaine Ada Kedavra ? »

« Si ! »

Et les mangemorts éclatèrent de rire.

**************************************

Voldemort chantonnait la musique entraînante de la maison des poupées qu'il venait de visiter. Il avait été ému jusqu'aux larmes en voyant toutes ces poupées habillées de manières différentes pour représenter tous les peuples et pays mais il avait été déçu. Aucun n'avait porté une robe de sorcier pour représenter leur communauté alors il avait été en déshabiller quelques unes en voulant dessiner une marque des ténèbres sur leurs bras mais il avait été viré de la salle par un homme qui l'avait traité de pervers alors qu'il était en train de soulever une des jupes pour l'ôter.

« Mais où va le monde ! » se répéta Voldemort en allant faire la queue pour aller dans un espèce de petit train qu'il avait repéré. Les wagons passaient parfois dehors, à l'air libre donc on pouvait le voir en mouvement avec ses passagers. Il allait relativement vite et cela excitait Voldemort au plus haut point. Il avait hâte d'être dans le train des mineurs !

*********************************************

« Donc nous y allons, nous le trouvons et nous le ramenons » dit posément Lucius Malfoy. « Il faut absolument le faire rapidement. Il doit toujours se croire à Durmstrang et nulle place n'est sûr pour lui mis à part son quartier général, donc là où il devrait se trouver actuellement, n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Le blond se tourna vers le brun et répéta plus fort, « N'est-ce pas Severus ? »

Le maître des potions détourna la tête du mur, le visage extatique et dit, confus, « Excuse-moi Lucius, j'étais toujours en train d'admirer notre maître. Je n'en suis toujours pas remis. » Il se racla la gorge pour tenter d'étouffer le fou rire qui montait en lui et répondit, « Tout à fait. Nous devons y aller... Et surtout, ne pas oublier l'appareil photo. »

Les fidèles et loyaux mangemorts éclatèrent d'un rire inextinguibles puis se préparèrent à transplaner. Ils fallaient atterrir dans un endroit désert ce qui ne serait peut-être pas aisé.

***********************************

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, le mage noir faisait toujours la queue. 

'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette école !' se mit à rouspéter le Seigneur des Ténèbres en lui-même. 'On se croirait 'Au paradis de Ducky' les jours des soldes !'

La queue était très longue encore devant et à côté de lui. Les barrières entre les autres personnes et lui étaient constituées de cordages installés en U puis en autre U puis un autre, toujours continu. Ils zigzaguaient tous sur eux-mêmes. L'homme a face de serpent pivota sur lui-même au coin de la barrière de corde pour refaire la queue en sens inverse en suivant les autres qui le précédaient. Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Il était temps de montrer qu'il était le maître ici aussi.

Il tenta de resquiller. Se faisant tout petit, il essaya de passer entre les jambes des gens mais par le pur des hasard, ils le repérèrent rapidement et le remirent à sa place. Voldemort n'était pas content du tout et fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire. Il se mit à bouder.  

************************************

« C'est pas le moment bon sang ! »rugit Lucius Malfoy à Avery et Nott.

Ils avaient réussi à atterrir dans un lieu à l'abri des regards et s'étaient rapidement immiscés dans la foule. Ils avaient commencés à chercher leur Maître sans se séparer. Ils ne fallaient pas qu'ils se perdent. Ils avaient marchés quelques mètres quand soudain le blond avait remarqué que les deux mangemorts manquaient. Ils avaient donc tous du, légèrement rebrousser chemin et les avaient découverts près d'une machine à pop-corn.

« Met une noise, » disait Avery, l'air très excité. « Et abaisse le levier. C'est mieux que les paris ! Tu gagnes à tous les coups ! »

Nott mit la pièce, abaissa le levier de métal et les pop-corn coulèrent dans leur étui de carton.

« Ouais ! » s'écria le mangemort excité lui aussi. 

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! » grogna Severus.

« C'est pas le moment bon sang ! » rugit Lucius Malfoy.

« Je peux essayer moi aussi ? » demanda Crabbe.

**************************************

Ah ! Enfin ! Il y était !

Voldemort s'installa avec Ducky, le plus dignement possible dans le premier wagon du train. Il prit bien garde à ne pas soulever trop haut sa longue robe pour ne pas dévoiler ses dessous de dentelle orange fluorescent à motif de Ducky dans son bain. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contenir les passions sulfureuses que ses si subtiles sous-vêtements ne manqueraient pas de déclencher si les gens les voyaient.

Quand tout le monde se fût installé dans les autres wagons, ceux-ci eurent une légère secousse et vrombirent. Puis enfin, le train des mineurs s'élança sur les rails.

*************************************

« Mais où peut-il bien être ? » gémit Malfoy avec une légère note de désespoir dans la voix.

Severus secoua la tête d'ignorance.

Ils soupirèrent tous en cœur sauf Rodulphus Lestrange qui mangeait quelques pop-corns, le nez plongé dans le paquet.

Tout un coup, ils entendirent le vrombissement d'un train rapide sur des rails mais surtout un cri continu et féminin, étrangement familier. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir un espèce de gros rocher fait en terre rouge qui était grandement à découvert. 

Le train passa.

Le cri aussi.

Et les mangemorts avaient les mâchoires sur le sol. 

En une fraction de seconde, il venaient tous de voir passer un être vaguement humain au teint blafard, les traits tirés, les yeux rouges et le cheveu au vent, levant les bras et hurlant comme une femme jetée brusquement nue sur la place publique et qui se serait rendu compte qu'elle ne s'était pas épilée.

« C'était... C'était bien... » haleta Lucius.

« Je crois bien que oui » répliqua Severus, les yeux sortant de ses orbites – mais toujours aussi délicieusement beau.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lestrange en finissant son paquet de pop-corn.

« Tu me dois 6 gallions Nott ! » dit Avery tout d'un coup.

« Je sais » pleura son comparse.

Pas encore bien remis, ils entendirent un nouveau cri.

Le train passa une seconde fois en leur renvoyant la même image.

La mâchoire de Rodolphus, cette fois-ci, rejoignit les autres et il n'y eût juste plus que Nott qui se mit à pleurer. Un flash de lumière avait retentit. Et ils se dirent tous qu'ils auraient un cliché de plus à accrocher sur le mur de leur plus grandes hontes. 


	3. Les oreilles de Mickey

Coucou à tous. Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews et vous fais de gros poutouxes. Le chapitre 4 et dernier de cette fic est déjà écrit, je vous le posterai donc très bientôt. Désolée de ne pas répondre personnellement à vos messages cette fois-ci. Je répondrais juste à la question de Gaeriel Jedusor concernant Severus. Non, de dire qu'il est beau et sexy n'est pas ironique de ma part étant donné que je le pense ainsi. Je l'adore et il fait partie de mes personnages préférés. Chapitre 3 : Les oreilles de Mickey  

« Maître, Maître » s'exclama Lucius Malfoy le plus discrètement qu'il le pu au Seigneur des Ténèbres tandis qu'il se précipitait vers lui.

L'homme-serpent sortait du petit wagon du train des mineurs qui venait de s'immobiliser, libérant les passagers pour pouvoir en embarquer d'autres.

« Oh encore un tour ! Encore un tour ! » s'extasia Lord Voldemort en réajustant un bas de dentelle noir qui avait tendance à glisser. « ... Lucius ! Mais ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous à Durmstrang ? » demanda-t-il étonné en découvrant plusieurs membres de ses mangemorts. « Vous m'avez vu dans les journaux en pleine promotion de nos anciens disques et vous êtes venus me soutenir, c'est ça ? »

« Euh… »

« En fait… »

« C'est à dire que… »

« En effet ! » répondit l'homme au profil de magnifique dieu grec prénommé Severus Snape. 

« Oh les braves petits » s'émut Voldie, la larme à l'oeil et le nez commençant à couler.

« Oui, » reprit le bel Apollon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais. « Nous nous sommes dit qu'il était préférable de venir vous rejoindre... »

« Oh qu'ils sont choupis » continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres en prenant le mouchoir de dentelle que lui tendait Queudver et qui aurait très bien pu s'assortir à son string rose fuchsia. « Avez-vous vu ce satané Karkaroff ? Je n'arrive pas à le trouver dans toute cette foule d'élèves et de professeurs ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça auparavant ! Et vous avez vu tous ces jeux qu'ils ont l ? A mon époque – il y a une huitaine d'années – nous n'avions que le saule cogneur pour nous amuser... »

« Maître ? » appela Lucius avec hésitation. 

« Oui choupinet ? »

Un ange passa puis Lulu reprit, « Vous avez sans doute dû vous rendre compte que vous n'étiez pas… »

« A Durmstrang ? » coupa Voldie en souriant de ses deux dents.

Les mangemorts ouvrirent des yeux ronds, stupéfaits puis poussèrent un soupir soulagé. Le maître n'était pas aussi idiot qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.

« Oui » dirent-ils tous tandis qu'un Avery, mécontent et dubitatif, filait le plus discrètement possible dix gallions d'or à son comparse, Nott. 

« Je savais que vous me la feriez celle-l ! » sourit Voldemort en agitant un doigt faussement réprobateur. « Mais vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça. On ne me fait pas gober n'importe quoi ! Hé, c'est qu'il y a de la ressource là-dedans ! » ajouta Lord Voldie en montrant son crâne presque chauve tandis que Nott, maugréant, redonnait son argent, augmenté du montant du pari, à un Avery dont l'expression voulait dire 'Je le savais'.

« Bon, les cocos, il va falloir rendre une petite visite à Karkaroff, » expliqua Tom Marvolo Riddle, version usée et âgée. « Mais d'abord, j'ai vu qu'il y avait un magasin de muffins et je commence à avoir un gros trou l » ajouta-t-il en montrant son ventre, drapé de noir.

Queudver s'approcha légèrement du pitit bidon de Voldie et demanda, « Encore les mites Maître ? »

« Mais non Crétin (^^ ça ne vous rappelle rien. Lol), je disais seulement que j'avais faim. »

« Je vous ai préparé du chou si vous… »

« Ah non ! Pas de chou misérable ! MUFFINS ! » s'écria Voldemort en sautillant sur place puis en se précipitant vers la boutique de gâteaux dont il connaissait bien la vitrine pour en avoir fait ventouse une partie de la matinée et dont les commerçants l'avait pris pour une sorte de poisson d'aquarium répondant au nom de laveurs de carreaux tant il bavait.

Les mangemorts étaient plus stupéfaits et perplexes que jamais. Lucius jetait des coups d'oeil inquiets à Severus qui, lui, regardait son ancien Maître se liquéfier dans la boutique. Non pas par son incontinence chronique mais par la bave qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de couler.

Avery n'avait jamais paru plus heureux et se frottait les mains tandis que le visage de Nott s'assombrissait.

Queudver lui-même n'en revenait pas.

« Il a refusé mon chou » gémit-il, larmoyant.

Lord Voldemort revint vers ses disciples, fendant la foule et arrivant à se déplacer on ne sait comment vu que sa vision était totalement obstruée par les nombreux paquets de gâteaux qu'il tenait dans les bras. Du haut de la pile, on ne pouvait apercevoir que son cheveu où un nœud rose était toujours attaché.

Queudver se précipita tout à coup vers son maître pour pouvoir l'aider à porter ces lourds paquets et Severus ferma les yeux désespérés tout en secouant la tête. Il les rouvrit brusquement quand il entendit un grognement de bête enragé puis un « Touche pas à mes gâteaux ! » et il découvrit une scène qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'immortaliser pour leur mûr de la honte.

Lucius et les autres mangemorts gloussaient tandis qu'ils voyaient leur maître planter ses deux dents dans l'avant bras de Queudver qui s'était approché d'un peu trop près de ses précieuses pâtisseries. Le fidèle pleurait et criait, attirant les regards des passants.

« Touche pas, j'ai dit ! » hurlait Voldie, outré en voyant des petits doigts grassouillets effleurer la boîte où son fondant au chocolat l'attendait.

Les personnes alentours, comprenant l'enjeu du litige, continuèrent leur visite.  

Quelques minutes plus tard, Voldemort était assis sur un banc d'un grand bateau qui parcourait paisiblement le parc sur son cours d'eau. Il était entouré de ses boîtes à gâteau où sa tête était fourrée et tenait sa baguette à la main. Ses mangemorts se tenaient soigneusement à distance et le regardaient d'un air effaré qu'ils n'auraient plus dû avoir depuis le temps qu'ils le connaissaient.

« Severus, » appela Lucius discrètement. « Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait le ramener. »

Tout aussi discrètement, il venait de lancer un coup d'oeil à son maître qui fusillait un garçonnet du regard comme celui-ci s'était rapproché pour voir les extra-terrestres comme il disait à sa mère.

« Et comment ferions-nous ? » répliqua Severus. « Tu sais, tout comme moi, à quel point il peut être têtu et il veut Karkaroff. Il se croit à Durmstrang ! »

« Je ne sais pas moi, » ajouta la blond. « On peut peut-être semer des petits bouts de muffins sur le chemin du retour. »

Severus ricana et dit à son tour, « Ou on peut lui dire que nous venons de voir Ducky partir là, sur sa gauche et comme il ira à droite, il se retrouva bien un jour dans son Q. G. »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire tandis que Queudver les regardait sans comprendre. 

Crabbe ayant le mal de mer ne regardait rien et ne pensait à rien. Avait-il le mal de terre également ?

Tout comme son compagnon Goyle ?

Quand aux autres mangemorts, certains s'étaient dégotés des pizzas pendant que d'autres pariaient.

'Nom d'un muffin sans pépites de chocolat, encore ses maudites oreilles qui sifflent' se dit Voldemort en marchant le long des allées des magasins. Il avait terminé tout ses gâteaux et avait transplané du bateau pour aller sans racheter d'autres. Il s'engouffrait dans un espèce de château lorsqu'il vit une grosse bête qui l'effraya. Il retint son souffle, prêt à hurler lorsqu'il reconnu son reflet dans une vitrine. Il redressa son cheveu et fixa son nœud rose un peu plus correctement lorsqu'il revit la grosse bête. Oui, c'était bien un dragon. Il se retourna, la baguette à la main.

********************************

« Mais où est-il ? » rugit Lucius Malfoy qui venait de découvrir que son Maître n'était plus à bord du bateau.

« Avery ! Où est-il ? » demanda Severus d'un ton catégorique.

Avery qui comptait ses billets nouvellement acquis, se figea. « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne l'ai pas vu partir ! »

« Oui mais que parierais-tu ? »

« Tu veux plutôt dire combien » ricana le mangemort.

« Alors ? » s'impatienta Severus.

« Nott ? » demanda Avery.

« Non, j'ai assez perdu d'argent pour l'instant mais je ne m'avoue pas vaincu. »

« OK, » dit le mangemort parieur. « Je dirais qu'il est parti se racheter des gâteaux. »

« Bon, on transplane de là et on va à la boutique » ordonna Severus d'un ton dictatorial qui ne faisait que renforcer son charme.

En à peine deux secondes, ils étaient de retour sur la terre ferme, devant la boutique.

« Il n'est pas l ! » s'angoissa Malfoy.

« Il se perd toujours » lui rappela Severus.

Le blond hocha la tête.

« Bon, il faut le retrouver. Nous allons… » commença le bel homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Oui, un fou je vous dis… avec une baguette… »

« Il a dit quelque chose de bizarre… Avida Kédivra… un truc comme ça… »

« Barbouillé de chocolat… mais on aurait dit E. T. en bien plus laid bien sûr et plus grand… »

« Avec des yeux rouges… Il s'attaquait au dragon du château de la Belle au Bois Dormant… »

« Ils l'ont arrêté… Les vigiles… »

Severus soupira et ferma les yeux. Il porta une main lasse à ses tempes et les massa.

« Oh non » gémit Lucius.

« Merci Nott » s'extasia Avery.

Tous le fusillèrent du regard. « Bah quoi ? » dit-il.

« Bon, maintenant, ce que l'on va faire c'est le retrouver, l'enlever et le ramener » dit Severus d'un ton sans réplique.

S'en suivi un débat houleux qui fût interrompu par un « Bouh » sonore.

Les mangemorts sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour faire face à un Seigneur des Ténèbres tout sourire qui arborait un tee-shirt Donald et portait des oreilles de Mickey sur sa tête.

« Coucou les choupis, je viens de faire les magasins et ils ont aussi pleins d'accessoires pour Ducky. Regarde Severus ! J'ai le tee-shirt Ducky ! » dit-il en lui faisant montrer la nouvelle acquisition qui lui recouvrait le torse.

« On a entendu que vous aviez été arrêté Maître » commença Lucius.

« Oh oui ! Mais ils m'ont bien vite relâché. Ils ont eu peur au début, tu penses, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on peut voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne mais après, ils m'ont dit que le spectacle avait été merveilleux, qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'il devait y en avoir un et que ma baguette avait l'air d'être vraie. J'ai bien rigolé et après, on a parlé de mon succès en tant que chanteur avec tous nos titres mondialement connus et ils m'ont même dit qu'il y avait une marmotte qui mettait du chocolat dans du papier d'alu. Ils m'ont laissé partir en me donnant un cookie. Ils étaient plutôt sympas. »

Les mangemorts n'en revenaient pas. Désormais, ils auraient la plus belle photo qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu sur leur mûr de la honte. Le jour était mémorable car Voldemort se mettait souvent dans des situations ridicules et là, il venait de battre son record.

« Vous venez les choupis, on va aller faire un tour. J'ai entendu parler de plein de choses dont la parade ce soir que je ne veux pas manquer et aussi d'un lieu qui s'appelle la maison hantée. Vous croyiez qu'il y aura Peeves ? »

Lord Voldemort continua ainsi de babiller tandis que ses mangemorts le suivaient plus désespérés que jamais.

**********************************

« Pourquoi ! Mais pourquoi doit-on rentrer là-dedans ! » pleurait Severus en ajustant ses lunettes jaunes d'or.

Lulu était tout content, lui de pouvoir frimer avec ses lunettes 3 D.

« Pfff, » soupira soudain Voldemort qui venait de les rejoindre. « Je viens de demander à la dame qui distribue les lunettes s'il n'en avait pas d'une autre couleur parce que le jaune ne sied pas à mon teint de perle et vous savez ce qu'elle a osé me dire ! »

« Non » dirent tous les mangemorts en cœur.

« Qu'à son avis, aucune couleur ne pouvait être saillante pour moi. Et si je ne l'ai pas Avada Kedavré, c'est juste parce qu'elle a raison ! Je suis bien trop lumineux pour toutes les couleurs » finit-il en mettant ses lunettes jaunes, en les coinçant correctement pour ne pas faire tomber ses oreilles de Mickey et en ajustant son cheveu à nœud rose. Il sourit de ses deux dents et Severus toussota, suivi bientôt de Lucius.

« Maudite poussière » toussota Severus.

« Oui » répliqua Lucius.

Les autres mangemorts toussotèrent aussi et entrèrent tous dans la salle de « Chérie, j'ai rétréci le public. »

Une fois tous assis, les lumières s'éteignirent et le spectacle commença.

Deux minutes plus tard, Voldemort s'écriait, « Hey ! Il va pas nous rétrécir quand même avec sa saleté de machine l ! »

Deux autres minutes plus tard, il s'insurgeait, « Hey ! Ils vont lâcher les souris sur nous les imbéciles ! Lâchez pas les souris ! Lâchez pas les souris ! J'ai horreur des souris aaaaaaaaahhhhh ! » hurla-t-il tandis qu'il sentait des bêtes bondir contre ses jambes.

« Severus ! Regarde ! » criait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un peu plus tard en voyant un animal rugissant montrer dangereusement ses griffes. Il avait l'air très menaçant. « Y a un lion là et il me veut du mal mon Severus… Oh merde, j'ai eu trop peur là Severus, j'chuis tout mouillé. »

« Eurk » le mage noir entendit-il.

« Lucius ! Lucius ! » cria encore le mage noir quelques minutes plus tard. « Regarde le chien. Il est trop gros ! Y va nous bouffer ! Saleté de bête ! Sac à puce ! »

« Non ! » s'écria Lucius en tentant de prendre la baguette de son Maître. « Il ne va rien nous faire. »

« CHUUUUTTTT ! »

« Rien nous faire ? »

« Rien nous faire ! »

« Atchaaa »

« Saleté de bête ! » hurla Voldie. « Il vient de nous éternuer dessus ! »

« CHHUUUUTTTT ! »

« MAIEUH » commença Voldemort.

« Je vous ai pris un muffin chocolat Maître, tout à l'heure » dit tout à coup Severus qui sentit brusquement deux dents se planter dans sa chair et lui ravir le gâteau. Ils furent tranquilles jusqu'à la fin de la séance.

Une fois sorti au grand jour, Severus essuya le menton sale de son Maître et les contours de sa bouche.

Une fois propre (euh pas au sens, qui ne fait plus pipi dans sa couche), Voldie s'écria, « Et maintenant ! A nous la maison hantée ! »

Les mangemorts soupirèrent de nouveau et le suivirent.

Severus replia son mouchoir qui servirait probablement encore une fois et le remit dans sa poche où plusieurs muffins y étaient placés. Il secoua la tête et rattrapa ses comparses. Il espérait que le soir allait bientôt arrivé pour pouvoir enfin ramener son maître à la maison d'où il ne sortirait jamais plus. Enfin… C'est ce que Severus aurait espéré.


	4. La grande parade

Coucou. Chose promise, chose due. Je devais poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui, comme j'ai pu le dire à certaines personnes et comme fanfic à l'air de plus ou moins bien refonctionné, je poste.

Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review et je vous fais de gros poutouxes.

**Mystina : **Et bien, non. Il n'y aura pas les paroles des chansons pour cette fois-ci mais je ne pense pas qu'elles sont très difficiles à imaginer.^^ Vu l'état du groupe et les anciens 'tubes'.^^ Pour les attractions de Disney, je les ai écrit via mes souvenirs – oh combien lointains – de mes propres visites au parc donc je ne connais pas les nouvelles attractions. J'ai préféré évoquer ce que je connaissais donc il n'y aura pas les nouveautés… j'aurais bien voulu pourtant.^^

**Arlein de Lioncourt : **Non, la scène avec les mites et les Crétins, c'est en rapport avec ma première fic humoristique que j'ai faite et qui s'appelle HP à la recherche de la laitue perdue, qui est une suite, en fin de compte de Voldie à Disneyland.^^ C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mes lecteurs si ça ne leur rappelait rien.^^

**Dega : **Mais non ma Dega, Voldie s'amusait avec le premier saule cogneur qu'il a fait explosé lors d'un de ses plans encore foireux.^^ Celui qui est actuellement à Poudlard est le deuxième.^^

Voici la suite et la fin (je réécrirais probablement des one-shot encore sur les aventures de Voldie^^). Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4 : La grande parade  

« Vitesse lumièèèrreee ! » s'écria Voldemort pour la énième fois.

Il venait de faire le Star Tours, le vaisseau spatial/simulateur qui vous donnait l'impression d'aller dans l'espace. 

« On ressentait bien tout hein ! » dit Voldemort pour la centième fois également. « Les brusques poussées d'accélération de la 'Vitesse Lumièèèrrrreee' et lorsqu'il a failli se crasher ! Mon dieu le pilote était tout nouveau, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur ! »

Queudver, dont le teint avait une belle couleur verdâtre qui s'assortissait merveilleusement bien avec sa robe fuchsia, acquiesçait. 

Severus dû admettre loin mais alors très, très profondément en lui-même qu'il avait apprécié ce tour de simulateur. Ce qu'il appréciait moins c'était les longues files d'attente qui vous faisaient tourner et retourner sur vous-même inlassablement et qui se répartissaient de pièce en pièce vous faisant toujours croire qu'enfin, le bout de la queue était atteinte mais non, « quand il y en a plus, il y en a encore » bougonna-t-il. Il détestait le fait de ne pas pouvoir fendre la foule qui se serrait écartée sur son passage sur un simple regard noir ou de ne pas pouvoir utiliser sa magie pour pouvoir passer en premier ou faire rentrer leur Maître chez lui.

Ils avaient fait un grand nombre d'attractions maintenant, que ce soit pour les petits ou pour les grands. 

Ils avaient découvert la maison hantée où Voldemort avait demandé s'il pouvait acheter… ou prendre quelques tableaux qu'il avait trouvé particulièrement jolis. Il n'avait pas voulu aller dans leurs petites embarcations roulantes au début car ils appelaient cela des cercueils et il avait fallu que Severus place un muffin sur le dit-cercueil pour que son Maître s'y précipite. Ils avaient vu les fantômes danser dans la grande salle, une mariée décédée se préparer encore et toujours, des reflets lugubres dans les miroirs mais Severus ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait réellement être effrayant. A Poudlard, ils avaient leur quota de fantômes et de voir le visage de Voldemort le matin était la pire vision d'horreur que l'on pouvait infliger à quelqu'un.

« Vitesse lumièèèrrreeee ! Vitesse lumièèèrrrreee ! Vitesse »

« Un muffin Maître ? »

« ... mmmm… »

***************************************

« Installez-vous ! Les wagons vont bientôt partir » dit une des dames qui s'occupaient de l'école.

Voldemort, un large sourire étirant les lèvres qu'il ne possédait pas, se glissa dans un des wagons à deux places au côté de Queudver qui avait un teint grisâtre.

« Maî… Maître… je ne sais pas si… je ne sais pas… Le nom de ce train ne me dit rien qui vaille » balbutia le fidèle qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête : fuir !

« Mais non mon Queudver ! C'est très bien. Ca va être tout doux tu verras. »

« Euh… » commença à pleurer Queudver en regardant une fois de plus l'écriteau où il était inscrit en lettres peintes 'Indiana Jones et le temple du péril à l'envers'. « Maître, je n'aime pas trop… trop… les mots 'péril' et 'à l'envers'. Maître… »

« Ca suffit Queudver ! Sois un homme un petit peu ! Ca y'est le train part » ajouta-t-il tout excité en laissant échappé un cri très féminin dont lui seul avait le secret.

Choisissait-il ses strings trop serrés ?

« Aaaaaahhhhhh » cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres en levant bien haut les mains et en souriant largement au cas où il y ait encore ces flashs de lumière qu'il savait être des appareils photos. Il aurait un souvenir. Il avait si peu de clichés de lui. Mais pas ses mangemorts ! Ce qu'il ne savait pas bien sûr.

« Aaaaahhhhh » criait-il toujours en pleine excitation.

« Aaaaaahhhh » cria Lucius Malfoy en se rendant compte que tout ce vent le décoiffait.

« Aaaaaahhhh » cria Severus en sentant tous ses muffins sortir de sa poche et aller voler en avant ce qui lui vaudrait le babillage incessant de son Maître. Il en pleurait déjà.

« Aaaaaahhhh » cria Rodulpus qui avait perdu son dernier morceau de pizza.

« Aaaaahhh » cria Avery qui perdait quelques billets.

« Aaaahhhh » cria Nott car il récupérait les dits-billets. 

« Aaaaahhh » cria Goyle parce que tout le monde criait 'Aaahhh'.

« Aaahhh-bmfpb » cria Crabbe qui avait tenté de se retourner pour être à l'endroit et qui avait capter un des muffins.

« Aaaahhhhh » cria Queudver qui venait de se pisser dessus.

Après quelques minutes de doux cris variés, le train s'immobilisa et tout ses occupants le quittèrent sauf Queudver qui dû y être retiré.

« C'était génial ! » s'écria Voldie. « Qui veut en faire un deuxième tour ? »

Il regarda ses mangemorts frénétiquement mais aucun ne répondit. Il se tourna alors vers un de ses fidèles.

« Queudver ? »

Mais Peter Pettigrow s'était évanoui.

*************************************

Lorsque Peter se réveilla, Severus avait les poches de nouveau pleines de muffins, Lucius s'était recoiffé, Avery avait regagné son argent et Nott perdu le sien. Rodulphus s'était acheté une nouvelle pizza et Crabbe et Goyle ne pensaient à rien, pour ne pas se perturber. Voldemort était encore plus excité et l'animagus se rendit compte qu'ils se trouvaient à nouveau dans une file d'attente.

Il se sentait légèrement mieux et se jura de ne plus jamais retourner dans ce genre d'attraction 'toute douce'.

Il était en train de se frotter les yeux avec ses poings lorsqu'il entendit un gros POUM suivi de cris très brefs mais horribles et le plus horrible rire excité et anticipatif de son Maître.

« Maître ? »

« Oui mon Queudver ? »

« Où… Où est-ce que l'on est l ? »

« Ce n'est rien mon brave fidèle. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimé. »

« Euh… Je ne sais pas… C'est quoi ? »

« C'est tout doux tu verras mon Queudver. Space mountain c'est tout doux. »

Mais Queudver n'entendit pas la suite. Il s'était de nouveau évanoui.

****************************************

Lorsque Peter Pettigrow se réveilla de nouveau, il était assis dans un siège aux côtés de son maître qui lui souriait comme un dément.

« Maître ? C'est fini ? »

« Ca commence mon Queudver ? »

« Ca commence ? » répéta-t-il en sentant un liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe.

« Oui mon brave. »

« Je peux descendre ? » demanda-t-il d'une petite voix à la fois horrifiée et résignée.

« J'ai bien peur que… »

POUM.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh » recommencèrent-ils tous à crier. Certains pour les mêmes raisons qu'une heure auparavant et d'autres par excitation ou crainte. Queudver cria lui aussi mais pas très longtemps. Il s'était évanoui.

************************************

Lorsque Peter Pettigrow se réveilla, ils étaient tous installés à une table et dégustaient leur dessert.

« Oh Queudver ! Tu es réveill » s'écria Voldemort à son fidèle.

« Oui… Oui Maître. Est-ce que nous allons refaire… refaire… ? »

« Non mon Queudver… »

L'animagus soupira de soulagement.

« … Maintenant ce que l'on va faire est tout doux… »

Queudver se sentait déjà partir quand le mage noir ajouta, « Il ne nous reste que la parade à faire. Je voudrais un autographe de Mickey. »

Severus se demandait bien comment son Maître arrivait à ingurgiter toute cette nourriture vu qu'il avait dû déjà avaler des dizaines de gâteaux mais parfois il ne valait mieux pas analyser les choses. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de lord Voldie.

« Maître ? Nous y allons ? La parade ne va pas tarder à commencer » dit-il.

Ils se levèrent tous sauf Queudver qui dû être traîné et se faufilèrent dans les rues du parc où la parade avait déjà commencé.

Lord Voldemort commença à sautiller sur place lorsqu'il aperçu Mickey qui se rapprochait. Il prépara une feuille et vola un stylo à un bambin qui en avait dans ses poches.

« Pousse-toi miniature » s'exclama le grand mage noir qui tendit son stylo et sa feuille à la gigantesque souris dont il portait également les oreilles.

« Merci » dit Voldemort, les yeux noyés de larmes en regardant le gribouillage tracé sur son morceau de parchemin.

Il faillit avoir une attaque cardiaque lorsque, relevant ses yeux rouges et globuleux, il découvrit Ducky en chair et en os. 

« Ducky ! » hurla-t-il en se précipitant sur le canard qui marchait à la suite de Pluto. Il lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa comme un affamé.

« Mon Ducky ! Mon Ducky ! » répétait Voldemort qui avait renversé Donald et qui ne voulait pas le laisser partir.

Severus et Lucius durent aller le rechercher avant que des vigiles ne l'arrêtent de nouveau et c'est les larmes et le nez coulant sur sa face qu'il se releva.

« Non ! Je veux rester avec Ducky ! » s'insurgea Voldemort en se débattant.

« Vous avez votre Ducky ici aussi ! »

« Oui mais il est tout petit et il ne bouge pas ! »

« Oui mais, lui, il tient un muffin ! »

Cette dernière phrase remporta le succès escompté et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres suivi ses mangemorts. Il leur dit, « En tout cas, même si on a pas trouvé Karkaroff, on s'est bien amusé. Et puis, à mon avis, il ne va pas rester loin d'ici longtemps le traître. Je n'avais jamais vu d'école comme celle-ci de ma vie. On l'aura Karkaroff. Je reviendrais... rien que pour ces petits muffins. »

*** FIN ***


End file.
